


I'll say it once again.

by Takanari



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 22:36:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11450478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takanari/pseuds/Takanari
Summary: After Rakuzan lost the match to Seirin in Winter Cup, that was when Akashi realized what was important to him.  He has always thought, winning is the only way to keep what he cherishes, but after losing, he knows that it wasn't true in the slightest.  Everyone at Rakuzan still stays with him, the bond that they had formed even though it was with his another persona didn't disappear, and that's when he realized what was important to him, who was important to him, but he was the one who shove away what was important to him without realizing it.  He only hope that he still has chance to tell his feeling to who was important to him.





	I'll say it once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after I rewatch KnB and rereading Last Game, somehow it lit my KnB passion up once again, I might be rusty with my writing but I hope everyone can enjoy this small oneshot from me. 
> 
> Thank you for taking up my work to read.

Set right after the Winter Cup Match.

“Kuroko, can I…have a little bit of your time?  Before we go separate ways.”

“Akashi-kun…yes, what do you want to talk with me?”  Kuroko asked, curious with the development.

“Let’s change place, somewhere more quiet and relaxing.”

“Let’s go outside, I’m sure the breeze tonight will be soothing.”  Akashi nodded, as he followed Kuroko to the outside of the stadium.

They leaned against the metal rail, feeling the cool breeze of the night, before Kuroko asked Akashi again.  “So what do you want to talk with me, Akashi-kun.”

“Nothing, I just want to thank you, about a lot of stuff.”  Akashi replied, smiling.

“I don’t think I did something to deserve your gratitude, not even back in Teikou’s day.”  Kuroko said, he couldn’t predict what’s going on in Akashi’s mind right now.

“You did a lot, Kuroko, more than you realize, after our match today, I realized…how enjoyable basketball is, I realized how enjoyable our basketball in Teikou was, and all of that, couldn’t happen if it wasn’t for you.” 

“But isn’t that because of Akashi-kun?  If someone needs to say thank you, it should be me.  Without you, I wouldn’t be here today,  I could have given up on basketball at one point, if it wasn’t for you.”

“I didn’t do anything, it was your love towards basketball, that leads you up till today, everything else was a result of your determination and hardworking.” 

“…So…do you love basketball now?  Akashi-kun.”  Kuroko asked.

“Yes, and it’s all thanks to you, but that’s not all…today, I realize there’s something else that I love.”  Akashi said as he narrowed the gap between himself and the phantom sixth man.  “When I see you shines today, I realize how much I love you, since back in Teikou.  I have always like you, even though you’re a shadow, yet you shine brilliantly more than anyone else, Kuroko…”

“A-Akashi-kun…what are you…saying?” Kuroko wasn’t sure if he heard what Akashi correctly, more like he couldn’t believe what he just heard.

“I’ll say it again…Kuroko Tetsuya, I like you…”  Akashi pulled Kuroko closer as he plant a kiss on the cheek of the phantom sixth man. 

“Stop…please stop…”  Kuroko said, tears start forming around at his eyes.

“I’ll keep saying it again…until my feeling reach you, Kuroko, I’ll say it again and again…I like you, Kuroko Tetsuya…Will you…go out with me?  Kuroko Tetsuya…”

“Akashi-kun…you’re such a sly person…suddenly, out of nowhere, you confessed to me, kissed me and now asked me if I want to go out with you.  Akashi-kun…did you know…how I felt when I was thrown away by everyone, by you…”

“Kuroko…”

“Did you know…how hard it was for me to give up on you, even though I have always like you since middle school…and just when I was able to finally give up on you…you just come to me and tell me, you liked me…aren’t you the cruel one, toying around with me…”  Kuroko said, crying.

“Kuroko…I’m sorry…I didn’t mean to toy around with you, I never realize how much you mean to me, not until today.”  Akashi pulled Kuroko into his arm, embracing him.  “After losing to you today, it made me realize, what I was trying and searching for…”

“What was it…that you were looking for…”  Kuroko asked, as he slowly wrapped his arms around Akashi’s back.

“All I wanted…since back then, was for everyone, for you…to stay with me, but I didn’t know how to do it…so I thought we…I had to keep winning, in order to keep everyone around with me…but that wasn’t the case wasn’t it…”

“From today, I know that even if we lose, the bond you have created and share with your friends, it won’t break down that easily…if only I had realized it sooner, things couldn’t have been different…I’m sorry…Kuroko…will you…forgive me?”

“After hearing you said that…how can I not forgive you…you’re really a sly one…Akashi-kun…”  Kuroko leaned his head on Akashi’s shoulder, secretly smiling.

“So, can I take that as a yet to what I propose to you earlier?”

“I don’t know, I feel like If I say yes, Akashi-kun will always get whatever Akashi-kun wants, somehow I feel cheated.” 

“Then how about this, if you say yes, I’ll listen to what you ask me to do 3 times…” 

“Doesn’t that mean I have to say ‘Yes’ to you to get that reward?” 

“Then are you going to say ‘No’ to what I propose to you earlier?” 

“Well, that’s why I said you’re sly…Akashi-kun…You know what I’ll answer anyway…”

“Do you hate that part of mine?”  Akashi grinned.

“I do…not hate it, in fact…it’s that part of you that made me fall for you.” 

“Well, don’t you have a weird taste, having affection towards a sly person.”

“When you put it that way, I feel like I’m making a mistake to fall for such a person…”

“I’m just teasing you around…let me say it once again…Kuroko…I like you…”

“…I also like you…Akashi-kun…”

“Can I call you…Tetsuya again?”  Akashi asked, as he cupped Kuroko’s cheek with his hand.

“Yes, Akashi-kun...”

“This time…I will stay by your side, through happiness and sadness, good time and bad time…I promise…I’ll not forsake you again, so will you…go out with me?”

“Yes…Akashi-kun…”  They slowly adjusted their position, to gleam into each other’s eyes, before slowly pull themselves into a kiss, it was gentle, they could feel the warmth and the feeling they shared, the feeling they feel towards each other. 

“I’m glad I met you…Tetsuya…”  Akashi smiled gently, like he never did before.

“I feel the same, Akashi-kun…my life would have been so different, if I hadn’t meet you at Teikou…I’m glad I picked up basketball…”

“I couldn’t say better…let’s get back to everyone, everyone in Seirin probably looking for you.” 

“Yes.”   They broke apart from the hug and walked back towards the Stadium, holding hands.

“By the way, I didn’t know your lip is so soft, almost like a girl.”  Akashi teased Kuroko.

“How do you know if it’s almost like a girl if you had never go out with a girl before.”

“And how do you know if I had never kissed a girl before.”

“…!” 

“Joking, I never kiss a girl before, you’ll be the only one I’ll kiss, Kuroko.”

“Hmph, always toying around with me, one day, I’ll get back at you.”  Kuroko said, pouting.

“I’ll be looking forward to that day.”  Akashi smiled, and chuckled. 

“So, this where we part way, Kuroko.”  Akashi said as they entered the Stadium. 

“Until next time, Akashi-kun…”

“Until we meet again…stay healthy, Tetsuya…”

Akashi pulled Kuroko into one last kiss, before they said goodbye to each other, promising to meet again when the time is right, or the opportunity to present itself.

Today, the past that haunts them may have ended, but it’s just the beginning of their relationship, neither of them know, what fates hold in store for them. 

But from today onwards, they know that they have someone, who they would care for, and be cared back, through bad time and good time, they will always take a step forward together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this small fluff oneshot, thanks again.


End file.
